Gota Tras Gota
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: ºHistoria Tragica De Un Amor No Correspondido Es Tragico Y Doloroso Espero Que Les Guste Y Me Manden Muchos Reviews Porfisº Protagonista YAMI y Algunos Mas !El Final! Soy Tan Feliz.
1. Tocando Fondo

_C: Hola hola de nuevo a la carga con un nuevo fic_

_A: Para el publico conocedor_

_C: Aquí con un fic trágico así que los que no quieran sufrir absténganse de leerlo_

_A: Aunque de todos modos LÉANLO_

_C: Esperamos muchos reviews_

_A: Si como no_

_C: Ahora si al fic_

_DESCLAIMER: Yugioh y la historia original no es mía es del señor Kasuki Takahashi yo solo lo uso como inspiración, sin fines de lucro ni nada de eso._

_**GOTA TRAS GOTA**_

**TOCANDO FONDO**

**Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi cuando de aquí te alejas, se que el insomnio sigue por ahí esperando que intente dormir...**

Al ver las gotas de lluvia caer por mi ventana me recuerda las noches lluviosas que pasábamos juntos, ya que el sol, la lluvia, las estrellas, el cielo, todo me da nostalgia, me trae recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos que me atormentan, pero por que, por que mi vida termino aquí el día que me olvido...por si fuera poco se que aun me ama, me dejo de querer pero no de amar.

**Me eh quedado solo y así no planeaba vivir, me eh quedado solo y sin ti es tan fácil volverse loco**

Dios mío, por que me abandono, quisiera borrar sus besos, sus caricias, las imágenes de su piel, sus ojos, su cabello, todo….

Mi familia y mis amigos me creen loco y en parte tienen razón, estoy loco de amor, por que dejo una huella imborrable en mi corazón, muy profunda y me duele.

Por favor dios, ayúdame a olvidar, cada uno de esos bellos recuerdos, que marcarían la felicidad de mi ser

**Estoy tocando fondo me niego estar sin ti, te tengo que recuperar o una vez dejarte ir, oh**

Me creen loco, por que deje atrás mi vida para seguir la suya, golpeo mi cabeza¡¡saca esas imágenes de mi!; me creen loco por que lloro sin razón; me creen loco por que repito su nombre entre mis sueños; me dicen esto no es amor si no obsesión.

**Estoy tocando fondo me duele hablar de ti, no quiero disimular el resto de mi vida**

Ya no salgo de mi cuarto, se que lastimo a los demás con mi rara situación, pero por Dios que no lo harían ustedes.

Necesito encontrar la forma de sacar esos malditos recuerdos, recuerdo nuestras tardes juntos, todos sus besos, todas sus caricias y todo su ser...incluso como olvidar el día en que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

**Vuelve la angustia hablarme de ti, cuando de aquí te alejas, se que el insomnio sigue por ahí esperando que intente dormir**

Como quisiera hallar la forma de desacerme de todo esto, ayúdame a encontrar una salida, solo una que me ayude a olvidar todo absolutamente todo

**Me eh quedado solo y así no planeaba vivir, me eh quedado solo y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco...**

Pienso en una locura, cada vez mas y mas se hunde en mi mente, en el momento llega eso que me hizo odiar todo su ser, me traiciono y nunca se lo perdonare...que importa ya.

Lo único que me salvaría de todo es es….la muerte.

**Estoy tocando fondo me niego estar sin ti, te tengo que recuperar o una vez dejarte ir, oooh**

Si solo así dejara de sufrir, para ya no volver a sentir esto que me oprime el pecho y no me deja respirar, no me deja vivir, no me deja pensar...si esa es la única forma lo haré.

Mis lagrimas corren al redactar la carta a mis familiares, principalmente a Yugi, mi hermano, mi amigo, con el que viví grandes momentos...en ella dejo el por que de mi decisión, espero y me comprenda.

**Estoy tocando fondo me duele hablar de ti, no quiero disimular el resto de mi vida, que no me importas mas**

Una navaja...es la dueña de mi destino, el gran amigo Joey me la regalo para que me defendiera, ja, quien diría que de mi mismo.

**Estoy tocando fondo, me niego estar sin ti, te tengo que recuperar o una vez dejarte ir**

Al pasarla por mis muñecas me duele, pero no es el mismo dolor que me hizo sentir al dejarme, la sangre cae...gota tras gota...me siento mareado...todo me da vueltas...caigo...escucho el latido de mi corazón...cada vez es mas lento...gota tras gota caen las lagrimas por mis mejillas...pero por que lloro...¿Será que estoy arrepentido por lo que hice y ahora quiero remediarlo?...ya es tarde...muy...tarde...lo ultimo que pronuncio es...

"TE AMO"

**Estoy tocando fondo me duele hablar de ti, no quiero disimular el resto de mi vida, uuuh**

._ A: Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa no pense que ibas a ser tan mala con el_

_C: Ash, el protagonista es nada mas ni nada menos que Yami a si que a llorar las fans de este guaperrimo chamaco, y la canción es tocando fondo de Kalimba muy amena para este fic y en el próximo pondré otra canción y así sucesivamente hasta que termine la historia_

_A: Esperamos les haya gustado y nos digan que les pareció_

_C: Y recuerden es solo el primer cap._

_A: Nos vemos luego_

SOBRES Y ZAZ

CE-AT and AMETCE


	2. Guilty

_C: Hello, como estan_

_A: Esperamos que listos para el siguiente capitulo_

_C: Sabemos que tardamos mucho en actualizarlo pero espero nos perdonen y este capitulo reponga todo lo que les hicimos esperar._

_A: A si es ahora si el disclaimer "Yugioh y la historia original no me pertenece es del maestro Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo lo uso como inspiracion"_

_C: Gracias, ahora si al fic._

**_

* * *

_**

GOTA TRAS GOTA

**GUILTY/ CULPABLE **

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I feel guilty**

**My words are empty**

**No signs to give you**

**I don't have the time for you**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Te has sentido culpable alguna vez en tu vida, yo si, fue hace poco tiempo y aun me arrepiento de lo ocurrido aunque todos me dicen que yo no fui el culpable me siento muy mal...se preguntaran de que hablo...pues la respuesta es fácil, seria algún par de días, mi hermano, Yami, se encontraba deprimido y triste siempre que le preguntaba "¿Que tienes Yami?" "¿Te pasa algo malo?", el solo me respondía: "no tengo nada". Pero no le creía, ya que el no me puede esconder nada, ustedes sabrán por que, mientras el rompecabezas continúe conmigo yo sabré lo que pasa por su mente, pero siempre que le pregunto no me deja entrar y no me quiere responder.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**You say i'm heartless**

**And you say i don't care**

**I used to be there for you**

**And you've said i seem so dead, that i have changed**

**But so have you**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un día Yami no salió de su cuarto, teníamos que ir a la escuela pero el no fue esa vez, decidí no insistirle es muy terco y me haría perder mi tiempo, así que decidí dejarlo solo, grave error, gravisimo error por que ese día yo debería de estar con el para alentarlo y darle ánimos, pero lo único que hice fue dejarlo solo, para que descargara toda su tristeza en el mismo... pero que importa ya lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta de hoja, aun así no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que sufrió, por una mujer la cual no vale la pena, la cual lo traiciono de la forma mas vil y cruel que hubiera esperado, era un demonio detrás del disfraz de un ángel. Maldita sea la hora en que Yami la conoció, ese día fue su perdición...aun lo recuerdo, era el primer día de clases y ella estaba sentada en una banca, callada y apartada, con su cabello castaño en una coleta y el uniforme de la escuela, sus ojos esa vez no los vi pero cuando Yami se presento con ella eran café claro un buen contraste para su cabello, al momento quedo impactado de su belleza y Yami cayo en sus redes...fue amor a primera vista.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Guilty, oooooh, guilty i feel so**

**Empty, yeeeee, empty you know how to make me feel **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por pensar en eso me distraje en clase, también fue por que sentía algo, como una opresión en mi pecho, una angustia, eran unas ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Yami, no se, sentía que se encontraba mal aun así pronto saldríamos de la escuela tengo que esperar...ni de mis amigos me despedí solo corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi casa, por esa angustia no me di cuenta de que estaba empapado, ni que estaba lloviendo, solo sentía que unas cálidas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas...esa angustia seguía ahí y se hacia mas fuerte conforme avanzaba hacia su cuarto, era un silencio tétrico y perturbador...cuando llegue a su recamara me limpie un poco las lagrimas toque la puerta pero nada, "Yami estas ahí" "Abre por favor" el mismo silencio así que abrí la puerta quería encontrar a Yami dormido o que tal vez no estaba allí, pero no, si lo encontré, solo que en el suelo, pálido y a su alrededor un charco de sangre...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I put a shield upon you**

**I didn't mean to hurt you**

**I would have only poisoned your mind**

**Never meant to make you cry**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo paso en cámara lenta y los segundos parecían una eternidad, tome a Yami entre mis brazos y me asegure de que aun respiraba, aunque su corazón y respiración era muy lenta me di cuenta de que aun seguía conmigo, estaba helado y no me repondia, pero por que por que lo hizo...al poco rato llego una ambulancia, les pedí ayuda ya que el abuelo anda de viaje y solo estabamos los dos, cuando llegaron aun seguía conmigo, por favor que no se muera...encima de la cama encuentro una nota dirigida a mi...no hay tiempo que perder después la leo ahora es momento de salvar a Yami, así que la coloco en una de las bolsas de mi pantalón y me voy con los paramédicos con rumbo el hospital...

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**You've been so thoughtless**

**I can see right through you**

**You used to be there for me**

**So don't you leave say good bye**

**Cause you have changed but so have i**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado solo se que a sido mucho, o eso creo yo, ya que el tiempo se detuvo para mi, les hable a mis amigos necesito alguien con quien desahogarme, de seguro vienen en camino, mientras tanto en ese lugar tan frío y extraño veo pasar a doctores y enfermeras, acelerados...me recargo en mi asiento y veo mis manos...tengo la sangre seca de mi hermano mi compañero del alma y pienso de nuevo por que, por que lo hizo...ahora que recuerdo...la carta, tal vez ahí este el por que, la saco de mi bolsillo y comienzo a leerla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Guilty, oooooh, guilty i feel so**

**Empty, yeeeee, empty you know how to make me feel**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_Yugi:_

_Solo te escribo para decirte adiós hermano mío, me despido de ti y de todos los que están a tu alrededor, por que, simple me voy para no volver._

_Me quiero olvidar de todo, de mi corazón destrozado, de mi alma desecha, de lo bien que me sentía a su lado, de sus besos y caricias que me hacían vibrar...si de ella, olvidar... pero no se como y es por eso que tome esta decisión, no trates de entenderme por que no lo vas a lograr, solo quiero de que me recuerdes y mantengas vivo todo lo que era antes de convertirme en un despojo de su amor._

_Adiós hermano querido y recuerda que desde donde este te cuidare y protegeré._

_Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto._

Yami" 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I never though that the time and the distance**

**Between us made you so much colder**

**I'll carry the world on my shoulders**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mis ojos se abren en impresión, mi hermano estaba sufriendo demasiado, y no encontraba la forma de salir de su dolor, me siento mal, por que no lo ayude... "saben lo que le pasa", "no tenemos idea lleva así mucho rato"...son mis amigos escucho sus voces... "Yugi estas bien, que paso"...por eso se intento suicidar, y no estuve ahí para ayudarlo... "que le habrán dicho"...mis manos están en mi rostro, no puedo articular palabras la hoja yace en las manos de mis amigos, ahora entienden por que estoy así...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Guilty, oooooh, guilty i feel so**

**Empty, yeeeee, empty you know how to make me feel **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Es mi culpa", "no Yugi, no es tu culpa, no tienes nada que ver", "entonces por que lo hizo", "por que se sentía solo"...no dije nada después de eso, se hizo un silencio tenso e incomodo, ya son mas de las 11 y aun no nos dicen nada o no me eh dado cuenta ya que sigo sumido en mis pensamientos, escucho al doctor hablar con Tea, le dice algo solo que no entiendo que es, se me acerca a decirme algo, pero en eso se viene un nombre a mi mente... "Angela", me miran en impresión mis amigos y salgo corriendo del lugar... "Yugi ¿a donde vas?"...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Guilty, oooooh, guilty i feel so**

**Empty, yeeeee, empty you know how to make me feel **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

C: Muajajajajaja soy mala

A: Demasiado me dejaste picada

C:Para saber quien es ella y que paso siempre con Yamisolo hasta el proximo cap., pero para eso aun tienen que esperar

A: Como la ultima vez entonces esperaremos sentados

C: Asi es ni modo

A: Ahora los agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

**Anelida Sylph**, gracias por dejarme un review y ojala y no le alla pasado nada que lo deje marcado al pobrecito.

C: Otro agradecimiento a:

**Annya Hiwatari McGregor,** que bueno que te gusto, que digo te encanto, aqui esta el otro cap para que no te me desanimes y continua escribiendo aun que sea otra historia corta, nos vemos luego amiga.

A: Uno mas para:

**Mikaela Rodriguez**, si ya lo lei y esta chidisimo espero que este episodio tambien te alla gustado.

C: Bueno es todo por ahora, nos vemos pronto.

SOBRES Y ZAZ

ºCe-At and Ametzeº


	3. Going Under

_C: se que me tarde mucho en actualizar discúlpenme por eso_

_A: si claro como no_

_C: quieres callarte estoy tratando de presentar el siguiente capitulo_

_A: aja pero acuérdate tienes que decir de quien es la canción , y el disclaimer._

_C: se supone que tu deberías hacer eso_

_A: ahora resulta_

_C: bueno la canción es de Evanescence, mi grupo favorito_

_A: y el disclaimer es YU-GI-OH y todo lo englobado con este anime no son de nuestra propiedad son del señor Kazuki Takahashi, nosotras solo lo usamos como inspiración sin ningún fin de lucro ni nada de eso._

_C: ahora si todo listo, en marcha..._

_A: este capitulo va dedicado a nuestra queridisima amiga **"Yami"** va por todo lo que has hecho por mi._

_Y: me hablaban_

_C: tu no querido mío dije amiga_

_Y: o perdón, oye Ametze por que le das una inspiración que hace que me haga mucho daño_

_A: ese es mi trabajo_

_C: eso si quien sabe la próxima te puede vestir de mujer_

_A: oye no es mala idea_

_Y: mejor ya presenten el fic _

_**

* * *

**_

GOTA TRAS GOTA

**GOING UNDER / HUNDIÉNDOME**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**50 thousand tears I've cried**

**Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

**(I'm going under)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Camino por las calles húmedas de ciudad Domino y sigo buscando a la culpable a la verdadera culpable, la que ocasiono que Yami este así, al borde de la muerte, ya no siento esa presión en mi pecho, ahora siento un coraje inmenso que si la veo creo que la golpearía pero no eso no es de un caballero. Estoy cerca, la lluvia ya no cae como al principio, solo espero que si este tengo que encontrarla y aclarar todo de una vez por todas...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reched the bottom**

**I'm dying again.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Si supieras cuanto te extraño Yami solo por que no me dejaste hablar, de a ver sido así esta lluvia no me daría nostalgia". Estoy sumida en mis pensamientos y soy interrumpida al sonar la puerta...me pregunto quien será ...al abrir la puerta me encuentro con una gran sorpresa..."¿Yugi!"...lo invite a pasar no permitiría que se mojara mas de lo que ya estaba, no lo se, se ve como...molesto... "Dime Yugi...¿en que puedo ayudarte?". "tu solo me ayudarías si devuelves lo que te llevaste de mi hermano" "¿de que estas hablando?" " no sabes como ah estado los últimos meses verdad, bueno deja te doy un pequeño recuento" todo me lo decía con enojo en su mirar y en su voz, como si el me culpara de algo, por que esta así... "mi hermano Yami te extraña demasiado y tu lo traicionaste y a causa de eso el se quiso suicidar"...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I'm going under**

**Drowing in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"No juegues con eso Yugi...eso es algo con lo que no se juega" lo dije muy preocupada una parte de mi lo sentía pero no lo quería creer... "Quien dijo que era un juego"...no puede ser Yami intento suicidarse... "el me escribió una carta en donde escogía la salida fácil y hablaba sobre ti que quería olvidarte como crees que se siente tal vez solo y no pudo soportar toda esa soledad" las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas "lloras por que es verdad, como pudiste"... "estoy llorando por que como Yami pudo creer en semejantes mentiras el también me lastimo, el no me dejo explicarle, el creyó que yo ya no lo amaba, cuando yo aun lo amo, mas de lo que puedo expresar, y me estoy hundiendo en este infierno al querer decirle todo y el no me deja...me estoy hundiendo" aun seguía llorando de coraje por que como puede ser tan tonto como para creer semejante mentira y culparme de algo que yo nunca hice...el me miraba con ojos de impresión... "deja te cuento el por que Yami se molesto conmigo, según el"

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Se celebraría un baile en la escuela, en el se escogería al rey y reina del baile de este año, yo ya estaba lista pero Yami no llegaba dijo que iría por mi para llegar juntos, lo estuve esperando media hora pero el no se aparecia, después de unos 45 minutos el me llamo diciéndome que se le había atravesado algo que hallara la forma de ir y que nos veríamos allá, le hice caso y me dirigía hacia allá pero luego saliendo me encontré con Bakura el se ofreció a llevarme y acepte gustosa, al llegar ya había empezado la fiesta, a los 10 minutos llego Yami, no se dio cuenta de que iba con Bakura, es mas llego me pidió disculpas y me regalo una rosa, muy extraña por cierto era negra, me dijo que por eso se atraso por que la estaba buscando hasta que la encontró y de ahí se fue directo al baile, yo le creí y no la pasamos muy bien, si recuerdas ganamos los dos esos títulos, el estaba muy emocionado tanto que a la hora de la salida se distrajo con Joey y Mai, yo lo espere apartada hasta que vi a Bakura-._

"_gracias Bakura, por traerme"_

"_es una placer ayudar a una linda damisela como tu" me dijo eso dándome un beso en mi mano._

" _no se como pagártelo"_

"_que tal un beso aquí" me lo dijo señalando su mejilla_

"_esta bien" _

_se lo iba a dar en la mejilla cuando el volteo el rostro haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran, en ese momento Yami vio eso y se fue, lo que el no vio fue que me separe de el y le di una bofetada, muy enojada me fui de ahí, cuando vi a Yami el estaba muy molesto, al pedirle una explicación de por que estaba enojado lo único que me dijo fue "lo creí de todas menos de ti", nos peleamos y no me dejo explicarle que fue lo que sucedió en realidad-_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"eso es exactamente lo que paso", "como se que no me estas mintiendo", "por que tu hermano es todo para mi y el no me dejo explicarle además el esta luchando por su vida, que gano yo con mentirte" tiene razón si de algo estoy seguro es de que ella no me esta mintiendo, lo veo en sus ojos, "entonces te pido disculpas", "no hay problema lo que ahora importa es que Yami este bien, vamos al hospital y vemos como están las cosas por allá", "de acuerdo"

Valla no creí que ella fuera tan buena, la juzgue sin conocerla, espero que ella ayude a que mi hermano se recupere.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I'm going under**

**Drowing in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al llegar al hospital los amigos de Yugi y Yami me ven con miradas asesinas, esta bien lo admito yo no lo hice, pero eso no cambie que ellos estén preocupados por Yami el es su amigo y no permitirán que se encuentre peor de lo que ya esta.

"Como esta, Joey", "los doctores dicen que se esta recuperando, saldrá de esta viejo como siempre", "puedo pasar a verlo", "Tea esta con el ahora".

Después de que sale Tea y entra Yugi ella se me acerca con mucho odio en su mirada

"no se como te atreves a venir después de lo que le hiciste", "yo no le hice nada, además quien eres tu para reclamarme", "soy su amiga y me preocupo por el, eres despreciable el no se lo merece", "y me imagino que el si se merece a alguien como tu, jaja, no me hagas reír", "bueno al menos yo no lo mande a la cama de un hospital"...estaba perdiendo los estribos siempre supe que Tea quería con Yami pero el nunca le hizo caso, además el me dijo que la consideraba una amiga..."sabes algo Tea yo no tengo por que perder mi tiempo con alguien como tu, si quieres creerme adelante y si no me da igual, solo una cosa si te digo las cosas se arreglan ahora o no se arreglaron nunca..." vi como Yugi salía con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos antes de que Tea me diga otra cosa me acerco a Yugi le pido permiso para entrar y cuando el me deja entro, al verlo mi corazón se hizo chiquito y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away**

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hable un rato con el y antes de salir le dejo la rosa negra que me dio, se la acomodo en su mano, si de algo estoy segura es de que cuando la vea sabrá que estuve ahí.

Cuando salgo les doy a sus amigos una explicación de lo que realmente paso, Tea no esta muy convencida pero sabe que Yami me creerá.

Se acerca el amanecer y con el, el despertar de Yami, cuando despierta encuentra a Yugi a su lado, para su desgracia aun esta vivo. Yugi al darse cuenta de que despertó le trata de explicar lo que le dije pero si algo tiene es que es muy terco, después se da cuenta de la rosa en su mano...

"ella esta aquí", "fui a pedirle una explicación y se ofreció a venir conmigo si tu no me escuchas al menos escúchala a ella", no quiero verla, no creo poder soportarlo" Yugi es igual de terco y se que insistirá hasta que le haga caso, "no creo poder soportarlo" sigo insistiendo hasta que se oye una voz desde la puerta..."al menos inténtalo"...

Es ella, es Angela, por que me sucede esto a mi...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under**

**Drowing in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**

C: bueno eso es tocho por ahora 

_A: le mando un saludo a todos los que me dejaron un review son nuestra inspiracion a continuar._

_C: les mando un saludo a:_

**Mikaela Rodriguez, Anelida Sylph, Yuzaki, Kaori Asamiya, blacklady5481, Witty.**

_C: muchas gracias por su review espero y tambien les haya gustado este cap._

_A: bueno eso es todo espero les haya gustado y me manden mas reviews y prometo actualizar mas pronto._

_C: ja ahora si verdad_

_A: JEJE n.n_

_C: bueno nos vemos luego cuídense mucho y espero sus opiniones_

ATTE:

CE-AT and AMETZE

Sobres y Zaz


	4. Last Waltz

_C :bien hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo de nuestra historia_

_A: sin olvidar a todos aquellos que nos ayudaron con sus reviews a seguirlo_

_Y: solo que los saludaremos al final_

_C: este cap. Tiene muchas sorpresas_

_A: esperamos que sea de su agrado_

_Y: si no hagan no lo saber_

_C: este cap. va dedicado a todos los que nos escribieron y a mi amiguis "YAMI" ya que sin ella no lo hubiéramos acabado_

_A: gracias por todo_

_Y: Desclaimer YUGIOH y todos los personajes, idea original , etc. Son propiedad de el señor Kasuki Takahashi nosotros solo los usamos como inspiración sin fines de lucro y nada de eso_

_C: ahora si al fic.

* * *

_

GOTA TRAS GOTA

"Last Waltz El último vals"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

El Sol salió por el horizonte, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana, Yami despertó en su habitación de nuevo, cuesta trabajo pensar como algo tan pequeño pueda destruir a un ser tan fuerte, un líder, un héroe considerado por algunos, es increíble como un suceso que no tiene que ver cono lo terrenal sino con lo eterno casi le cuesta la vida al Faraón.

Ya había pasado el tiempo, dos meses para ser exactos, Yami y Angela habían dejado todo atrás y decidido ser solamente amigos, él sabía que su pecado no había sido tratar de acabar con su vida, sino haberla amado tanto, ella sabía que su pecado no había sido profanarse, sino haberlo dejado solo.

¿Insistir?

Tanto dicho, tanto hecho, ahora, todo en el pasado.

El joven de ojos carmesí no pensaba en nada, o quizás en muchas cosas y eso era algo que no le gustaba, se sentó en su cama y miró las cicatrices en su muñeca, sonrió amargamente y se puso de pie.

Caminó hasta el baño y giró la llave del agua caliente, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y se miró al espejo¿Había cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, tanto tiempo de vida y tan poco de haber vivido, el Faraón parecía entenderlo.

Yami entró en la regadera y su cabello cayó hasta su media espalda a causa de la presión del agua.

-"Tengo el cabello bastante largo ya…"-dijo el joven en un tono simple-"No me lo corto desde que Azrael comenzó su relación con Bakura, creo que está bien que esté con Azra, se quieren, y mucho"-

-"¿Yami vas a salir pronto?...es que tengo que entrar"-le dijo Yugi desde el otro lado de la puerta

-"Acabo de meterme a bañar Yugi, lo siento¿Podrías usar el baño de abajo, es que quiero estar aquí un rato"-le respondió Yami mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse el cabello

-"¡Pero me urge!"-dijo el pequeño aguantando con toda su alma la necesidad de entrar al baño-"Está bien pero te mataré en cuanto bajes a desayunar"-

-"Si mides la mitad que yo, enano"-le dijo Yami en tono de broma

-"Ja ja, si claro, y tú muy alto…lo único mas grande que tú es tu ego"-finalizó Yugi y sonrió, parecía que Yami estaba mejor física y sentimentalmente, así que se fue porque de lo contrario acabaría mojando su pijama.

-"Hazme ciego, cubre mis ojos, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, estoy paralizado, por el perfecto humor"-cantaba Yami en un tono bajo, pero tranquilo

Yami seguía cantando, era la última canción que bailó con _su _Angela la Noche del baile, cuando ambos fueron coronados Rey y Reina del baile, ambos bajaron, Azrael abrazó a su amiga con su impulso de siempre y Yugi y los demás a Yami.

-"Fue una linda Noche después de todo"-

**.:Flash Back:.**

_-"Bared on your tomb _

_I'm a prayer for your loneliness _

_And would you ever soon _

_Come above onto me? _

_For once upon a time _

_On the binds of your loneliness _

_I could always find the slot for your sacred key"-_

'Nymphetamine' era la canción que se escuchaba de pared a pared en el gimnasio de la escuela, un cover de la original de Cradle of Filth y Liv Kristine interpretada por Azrael y su banda _'The four crosses' _que había sido la contratada para cantar en el baile y estaba conformada por Bakura en la batería, Azrael en guitarra y voces, Joey en el bajo y River en el teclado.

Angela era su representante.

Yami estaba divirtiéndose mucho y Angela bailaba mejor que nunca, mientras que Tea los miraba resignada y furiosa desde la mesa junto al ponche y casi asesinaba al estudiante que los servía.

-"Mírala nada más, se cree la _muy muy _sólo porque está con Yami, no es nada¿No es odioso verla con él, John?"-le dijo Tea al chico del ponche

-"Si te digo que sí¿Me dejarás en paz y te irás de aquí?"-

-"Cállate y sírveme otro, papanatas"-

Le dijo Tea y el joven hizo caso mientras que los demás estudiantes estallaban en aplausos para la banda y la canción que acababan de tocar.

Los chicos se despedían del público y Angela junto con su pareja se acercaron al escenario para recibirlos.

-"¡Estuviste maravillosa!"-le dijo Angela a la joven de ojos azul noche que se acercaba a ella

-"Gracias Anggy, pero no sabes las ganas que tenía de venir al baile como estudiante y decir 'Vengo con él' y no que yo, que me tocó decir 'Vengo con la banda'…demonios"-dijo Azrael con su sarcasmo de siempre

-"Pues no sé porque no viniste al baile si recibiste varias invitaciones, vamos Azrael eres una chica bastante guapa y eres muy simpática"-le consoló Angela mientras le daba un vaso con ponche

-"Sabes que no me invitó la persona de la que te dije que estoy enamoradísima"-respondió Azrael mirando a Bakura de reojo

-"Ay mujer…"-

Las luces se apagaron en todo el gimnasio y algunos reflectores hicieron que los estudiantes dirigiesen su vista al escenario dónde el director estaba a punto de hablar.

-"Este ha sido un año estupendo"-dijo el hombre-"Ustedes están terminando su preparatoria para ir a la Universidad, no niego que extrañaré las bromas del señor Wheeler"-dijo mirando a Joey que estaba a punto de ponerle una lagartija en el cabello a la subdirectora-"Los arrebatos de la señorita Wellington y sus peleas con los varones de todos los grados"-Azrael sonrió y Angela la abrazó casi ahorcándola-"Además de sus berridos a los que ella llama canto"-

-"Un cumplidito más, Angela, y te juro que lo mando a la tumba"-

-"Pero no dudo que lo que más extrañaré será a todos ustedes, han sido una generación diferente, creo que ningún maestro los olvidará"-dijo con una sonrisa

-"¿Ves, el hombre no es tan malo"-le dijo Yami a la amiga de su novia

-"Es un…"-pero Angela le tapó la boca y la agarró por el cuello, similar a como Mai lo hizo con Tea en cierta ocasión-"No tenías que ser tan sutil Anggy"-

-"Es que sé la boca que te cargas"-

-"¿Bastardo es una grosería?"-

-"Si"-

-"Me caes mal"-dijo Azrael mientras que Angela la apretaba mas, Yami soltó una risita

Algunas luces de colores en forma de estrellas inundaron el escenario, el anuncio más esperado de la noche estaba por darse.

-"…Y bien, ahora procedo a dar los títulos de _El Rey y La Reina del Baile_"-dijo el director abriendo un sobre color dorado-"Me honra anunciar que Yami Atem Motou es el ¡Rey del Baile!"-dijo gustoso mientras los estudiantes le aplaudían y su pareja le propinaba un gran beso y un abrazo muy fuerte, Yami subió y _(con trabajos por el cabello)_ le colocaron su corona

-"Y ahora, la cereza del pastel, la tan esperada Reina del baile"-el director comenzó a abrir un sobre más, color plateado

-"Debes saber que soborné a toda la escuela para que votasen por ti"-le susurró Azrael a Angela, ésta le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo y ambas sonrieron

-"La Reina de los estudiantes es…¡Angela O' Conner!" -anunció el director

Todos los estudiantes estallaron en aplausos y algunos silbidos, Angela estaba muy emocionada y contenta, casi llorando recibió un impulsivo abrazo por parte de su mejor amiga con ese ímpetu tan suyo.

La única que no aplaudía era una morena de ojos celestes, Tea, la joven apretó fuertemente el vaso del ponche, consiguiendo romperlo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muerta de celos, en un intento desesperado jaló a Bakura, el albino no entendía nada mientras Tea lo jaló al jardín de la escuela.

-"¿Qué pasa Tea?"-preguntó preocupado el albino al ver el estado de la joven frente a él

-"Quiero hablar con el Espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio"-exigió molesta

-"Pero yo…"-

-"¡Ahora!"-una pequeña flama color azul pálido y blanco inundó a Bakura lo más rápido que pudo y su cabello se elevó un poco, era Yami Bakura que había tomado posesión de su hikari

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó molesto-"No estoy de humor para bailecitos estúpidos niña"-

-"¿Conoces a Angela?"-preguntó la joven

-"Sí, amiga de Ryou, mejor amiga de la chica con la que quiere, novia de Yami y la persona que más odias en el mundo, tengo entendido"-respondió el espíritu con sarcasmo

-"Esa…quiero que hagas que termine con Yami…no sé, has que terminen…"-

-"¿Y por qué crees que yo haría eso, no es mi problema, tú has que terminen"-

-"No, porque Yami me odiaría"-

-"Ah, y prefieres que Yami me odie más a mí de lo que ya lo hace"-

-"No, prefiero que odie a Ryou"-

-"¡Valla amigos que se consigue el enclenque de mi hikari!"-dijo con sarcasmo y comenzó a reír de manera burlona

-"No me importa…¿Lo harás?"-

-"Qué gano"-

-"Qué pides a cambio"-

El albino miró dentro del gimnasio y vio a Azrael, la única joven vestida de negro con rojo, ya que Angela tenía un vestido plateado con una estola blanca y River iba de color azul marino, tanto a Bakura como a su Hikari les encantaba Azrael, sólo que a Ryou de una manera más profunda, lo de Bakura era pura atracción física y algo de lujuria.

-"A la dark de su grupo…la chica que canta y se parece a Maya Natsume de Tenjou Tenge"-

-"¿Azrael?"-

-"Si"-

-"No sé que le ven también a esa"-

-"No es de tu incumbencia lo que le vea o no"-dijo y volvió su mirada a la morena-"¿Aceptas?"-

-"Claro, pero has que terminen, que Yami odie a la perra esa…que no la quiera volver a ver"-dijo Tea escuchando la música de fondo en el gimnasio

-"Será algo muy fácil"-finalizó el espíritu y entró en el gimnasio-"Tú sólo cállate, observa y aprende, niñita estúpida"-el espíritu soltó esa risa malvada que erizaba hasta el más fuerte

Tea sonrió de manera cínica y entró al gimnasio, buscando a Azrael, porque si había algo que ella tenía, era palabra, así que cumpliría su parte del trato.

Finalmente encontró a su víctima, la joven miraba a su mejor amiga con alegría, pero a la vez con nostalgia, Angela y Yami, Yugi y Serenity, Mai y Joey, cada uno con su pareja¿Por qué a ella le costaba tanto?.

-"Oye tú, darky incomprendida"-la llamó Tea

Ambas jóvenes entablaron un rayo de miradas asesinas, Azrael odiaba a la morena no sólo por ser rival de su amiga, sino por una pelea en educación física y siempre la molestaba, Tea, por su parte, la odiaba por ser amiga de Angela y claro, por envidia.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"¿Te gusta Bakura, no?"-preguntó con voz retadora, la joven de ojos azul noche se sonrojó de inmediato pero cerró los ojos y frunció el seño

-"Eso a ti no te importa"-

-"Bueno pues a él sí"-dijo señalando al albino-"Le encantas, además, quiere que bailes la última pieza con él"-

-"Pero esa pieza corresponde al Rey y a la Reina"-

-"¡Pues afuera, tonta, donde nadie pueda verlos, más íntimo y romántico"-dijo Tea

Azrael miró a Bakura, su mente voló al país del encanto y sus ojos se entrecerraron, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él mientras que Tea sacó su celular para llamar a su cómplice.

-"Yo ya hice mi parte, va justo contigo, según yo le dije que bailarías la última pieza con ella en el jardín, aprovéchate y decláratele, hazte un favor a ti mismo y a Ryou, aceptémoslo, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de tonto"-finalizó y cortó la llamada

Bakura cerró los ojos y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, miró a Azrael que se iba acercándose y cambió su mirada, tratando de imitar a la de su hikari.

En el centro del gimnasio Angela y Yami se dirigieron tomados de la mano, listos para bailar la última pieza, Tristan era el encargado del sonido, según las órdenes del director tenía que poner _'30 Minutes' _de t.A.T.u, pero Azrael le había exigido poner otra canción, Tristan prefería recibir un pequeño regaño del director a una paliza por parte de su compañera, además, desde ese día no era más estudiante de la Preparatoria de Domino.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Make me blind cover my eyes**_

_**You can do what ever you want**_

_**I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood**_

_**When we're dancing with blindfolds on**_

_**You make it easy to love you and hate you**_

_**I can't explain I feel insecure**_

_**You say it's simple: "you die just to live again"**_

_**You say we're waiting for the last waltz**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, se escucho la tonada de _Last Waltz de The Rasmus_, Angela y Yami a bailar, Azrael se acercaba a Bakura, él la miró y sonrió.

-"Hacen bonita pareja, la mejor diría yo"-dijo el albino

-"Si, mi Anggy es muy feliz a su lado, Yami la ama, son el uno para el otro"-respondió Azrael

-"¿_TU? _Hablaste como si fuese tuya"-

-"Mi mejor amiga desde la cuna, ella dice que yo soy su mascota, así que yo le digo que ella es mi ratona"- Bakura rió un poco, luego miró a Tea que lucía desesperado y el rosa de su vestido se confundía con lo rojo de su rostro, finalmente, tomó la mano de Azrael y la sacó del gimnasio, a los jardines principales.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó la joven haciéndose la desentendida

-"Azrael…quería que bailaras conmigo"-

La joven accedió encantada, comenzaron a bailar mientras que Bakura le daba rodeos a las cosas, haciendo conversación para ganar tiempo.

-"A lo que quiero llegar es…que quería que tú y yo…bueno tú sabes…quería ver si querías ser mi…"-pero las demás palabras no pudieron salir de su boca, pues Azrael había colocado sus labios en los suyos.

Mientras tanto, Angela parecía más feliz que nunca con su novio, él igual, Mai llegó y les tomó fotos desde las gradas, mientras que Serenity lo grababa todo y Tristan recibía un fuerte regaño de parte del director.

Al término de la canción, todos comenzaron a salir del gimnasio, Azrael le pidió disculpas a su compañero, pero tenía que ir por su guitarra al escenario. Bakura la disculpó, era perfecto, tenía la oportunidad de hacer que Angela terminase con Yami.

El Faraón alzó a Angela en el aire y la besó profunda y tiernamente, por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba seguro de algo, y ese 'algo' era Angela.

Al separarse, Yami fue con Mai y Joey para una fotografía, Angela lo esperaba apartada, Bakura vio su oportunidad y se acercó a ella.

-"Felicidades Anggy, ganaste"-dijo Bakura y miró la rosa que tenía en la mano-"Linda flor, extraña, pero linda"-

-"Me la dio Yami, Azrael nos explicó que en la subcultura dark la rosa negra representa los verdaderos sentimientos, es más, por eso llegó tarde por mí"-la joven olió la rosa, una idea le vino a la mente, era cierto, Bakura había sido el que la había llevado al baile-"Gracias Bakura, por traerme"-

-"Es una placer ayudar a una linda damisela como tú"-respondió el albino y le besó la mano

-"No sé cómo pagártelo"-dijo Angela sonrojada

"¿Qué tal un beso aquí?"-sugirió el albino señalando su mejilla

-"Está bien"-dijo la joven resignada, mientras la joven se acercaba a él, Bakura lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía, lo cuál alertó a Yami quien volteó justo en el momento que Bakura hizo que Angela lo besara en los labios

El mundo de Yami se rompió en mil pedazos diferentes, Angela, SU Angela lo había traicionado…se sintió más solo, traicionado y usado que nunca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió del lugar…completamente destrozado.

Angela se separó molesta del albino, propinándole una bofetada, al ver que Yami no estaba pensó lo peor y fue con Mai y Joey preguntando por él, recibiendo un silencio sepulcral como respuesta.

Bakura estaba sonriendo de manera cínica, pero de lo que no se percató era de que Azrael lo había visto todo, pensó lo peor de su amiga y de él.

Cuándo Bakura volvió la mirada y la vio llena de lágrimas dejó a su hikari de nuevo, ahora, era Ryou el que no entendía nada.

-"Azra yo…"-pero Azrael le dio un bofetada y tiró su guitarra al suelo, saliendo de la escuela corriendo a toda prisa.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Another you and me**_

_**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**_

_**Waiting for the last waltz**_

_**And so it seems**_

_**We won't find the solution**_

_**Confusion leads the dance**_

_**We're waiting for the last waltz**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Angela buscaba a Yami y lo encontró en el parque, llorando, más bien sollozando, ella se acercó a él y le preguntó el por qué de su actitud.

-"Lo creí de todas menos de ti"-le dijo Yami

-"Pero yo…"-

-"Te vi"-

Finalmente terminaron discutiendo, Angela se alejó del lugar molesta pero un llanto familiar llamó su atención.

Buscaba a la dueña del sufrimiento, con horror miró a su mejor amiga en una banca del parque llorando con todas las fuerzas de su alma, Angela se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano, pero la joven de ojos azul noche le dio un manotazo y apartó su mano de ella, se puso de pie y le propinó una mirada asesina.

-"¡Se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga y me traicionaste de la peor manera!"-

-"¡Azra, tienes que creerme, yo no hice nada!"-

-"¡No mientas, te vi, te vi con mis propios ojos, lo besaste, te dije que yo lo amaba, además por fin éramos algo serio y tú…TU LO BESASTE!"-

-"¡Yo no fui!"-gritó Angela al borde de la histeria-"Él se volteó…por eso pareció otra cosa"-dijo la castaña sollozando

Azrael la miró, no mentía, Angela no era mentirosa, además, ella amaba a Yami y quería a Azrael como si fuese una hermana y sabía que no era de ese tipo de chicas…

La joven de ojos azul noche miró a Angela, después, cayó al suelo de rodillas y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pidió perdón por haber dudado de ella, Angela sólo sonrió y ambas se hicieron compañía en ese momento tan difícil

**.:Fin del Flash Back:.**

Yami estaba cepillándose el cabello, sonrió amargamente y se miró al espejo

-"No es difícil de entender…el amor lo puede todo, pero la amistad le gana al amor"-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Praise the wine so divine**_

_**And it stings like a rose**_

_**Allow the night to flow inside**_

_**Open the window and let the wind blow**_

_**Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending**_

_**You keep refusing to answer my calls**_

_**Drop the bending and stop the pretending**_

_**You say get ready for the last waltz**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-"Me das asco…no, más que eso…te odio más de lo que pude haberte odiado desde el principio"-le dijo Azrael a Tea.

Azrael había ido a la casa de la morena, pues había hablado con su pareja sobre lo que ella había hecho el día del baile, se enteró de todo, ahora, ella estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana y Tea acostada en su cama.

-"¿Crees que me importa?"-le dijo en tono retador

Azrael se encimó en ella, ahora Tea tenía a Azrael sobre su pecho y ésta amenazaba con ahorcarla.

-"Ya tenía ganas de matarte…pero Anggy siempre me detuvo…bien, ahora no está aquí así que…"-

-"No…lo…harías…irías a….arck…la cár-cel" -dijo la morena con esfuerzo, ya que el aire había comenzado a hacerle falta

-"Diré lo mismo que tú¿Crees que me importa?"-la joven de cabello negro comenzó a apretar más y más fuerte a la morena, pero acabó por soltarla, se puso de pie y la miró desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación-"Lo diré una vez, no te acerques a Angela, sino, te juro que tendré el placer de matar a alguien con mis propias manos, y esa, serás tú"-finalizó y salió, cerrando la puerta.

-"Maldita perra…nada femenina, aún así no entiendo como es que Kaiba está tan obsesionado con ella…Angela tiene a Yami y a Marik, Azrael a Bakura y Kaiba…odio tanto que ellas…¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo?"-

-"No te hago una lista porque acabaría en diciembre"-le dijo Tristan desde su ventana

-"¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?"-

-"Si"-

-"Me voy"-la morena salió de su cuarto, Tristan se acomodó en la cama de la morena y se quedó dormido.

Tea tomó un baño de tina, el cuarto estaba lleno de un aroma de jazmín y lirio, mientras que la joven tomaba una copa de vino que había junto a su tina color rosado perla, para sorpresa de Azrael no estaba en su casa, sino en la de su peor enemiga, Azrael la sacó de la tina y le dio una bata para que se cubriese

-"Acabo de salir de tu casa…¿Cómo demonios llegaste tan rápido?"-

-"Es fácil cuando tienes una motocicleta a tu alcance"-respondió Tea mientras olía los perfumes de Azrael-"Quién diría que una tipeja como tú tuviese tan buenos gustos, son aromas muy suaves, pensé que sólo usabas lociones de hombre y pantalones holgados"-

-"Mira Tea, te dije que te alejaras de mi vida…vete, si quieres te pago un avión adónde quieras, pero vete, vete y no vuelvas nunca"-

-"Mmm….tienes el dinero, eres rica, igual que tu amiga, la tal Angela, eres linda, rica, inteligente, simpática…todo lo que yo no soy"-

-"Y no olvides a Angela que tiene lo que a ti te hace falta y sin lo que no puedes vivir"-dijo la joven, ambas comenzaron a intercambiar miradas que pretendían matar a la otra

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Yami"-

-"Eres una…"-la morena se disponía a atacar a Azrael, se lanzó contra ella, pero Azrael la evadió con facilidad y le atrapó el brazo, pasó su pierna por encima de ella y la tiró al suelo y comenzó a estrujar el brazo de la morena

-"_'Boncé lë perre malto'_, en español, la llave del brazo roto¿Sabes, un movimiento más y te romperé el brazo, la muñeca…en fin, desde tus dedos hasta el cuello terminaré rompiendo si no te largas de aquí y nos dejas a Angela, Bakura y a mí en paz"-

-"Maldita satánica…los dejaré en paz, a ustedes tres"-recalcó la morena

Azrael soltó a Tea, aventándola prácticamente a la salida del baño, la morena salió del lugar riéndose de manera macabra, Azrael dio un suspiro y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico del suelo, le llamó a Angela, sabía su número de memoria, espero a que diese línea y a que respondieran.

-"¿Bueno?"-respondió Angela del otro lado de la línea

-"Anggy, soy yo, Azra, tengo noticias importantes"-Azrael comenzó a levantar el desorden del baño. Mientras que en su casa Angela se sentó en su cama.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-

-"Mira¿Recuerdes lo que pasó en el baile con Bakura, bien, quiero que sepas que no fue RYOU, sino el espíritu de la sortija del milenio, al parecer, Tea lo convenció de que hiciera que Yami terminase contigo, así que por eso te besó en el baile, también, cuando él se volteó para que se besasen en los labios, Yami-Bakura atrajo la atención de Yami lanzando un rayo de energía, lo cual hizo que él voltease y los viese de forma comprometedora"-

-"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"-

-"¿Recuerdes que tres días después de lo ocurrido regresé con Baku-Chan, bien, hoy estuve con él y me explicó todo lo sucedido, lo vio en un sueño o algo así"-

-"Valla…"-dijo Angela en un suspiro

-"Y lo mejor es que le podemos explicar todo a tu Yami y así podrán regresar y todo será como antes y todos felices para siempre"-dijo Azrael con sarcasmo

-"Azra…"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"No"-dijo Angela para total sorpresa de su amiga-"Lo que pasó nos llevó a Yami y a mí a conocernos un poco más, maduramos, fue difícil y doloroso, lo acepto, pero creo que fue lo mejor para ambos"-explicó la joven de ojos castaños en un tono tranquilo-"Aunque seamos amigos, aún hay algo, por eso no podríamos regresar y decir 'Bien, gracias por los buenos ratos', sería más que nada cinismo, lo que pasó fue algo muy fuerte, no podemos vernos un día y hacer como que nada pasó"-

-"Eso es muy cierto"-suspiró la joven de cabello negro y se metió en la tina para limpiar los restos de jabón

-"Si…"-

-"Triste, pero cierto"-dijeron ambas al unísono

-"Yah…pero si los dos se quieren…no veo motivo por el cual no puedan regresar"-

-"Eso…es algo que no puedo explicar"-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Another you and me**_

_**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**_

_**Waiting for the last waltz**_

_**And so it seems**_

_**We won't find the solution**_

_**Confusion leads the dance**_

_**We're waiting for the last waltz**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Bakura estaba en la casa de Yami, tanto él y Yugi estaban en la sala, escuchando lo que el albino había ido a decirles, la explicación de lo acontecido en el baile de hacía unos meses, ahora, el silencio había inundado la habitación, Yugi miraba a Yami pensativo y a Bakura que parecía estar arrepentido y un tanto culpable, ya que estaba recargado en la pared y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-"Quita esa cara Ryou"-le dijo Yami, el albino levantó su mirada con sorpresa-"Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, ese ladrón, je, siempre encuentra una manera de fastidiarme"-dijo Yami son una pequeña sonrisita de esas que lo saben caracterizar.

-"Pero…aún así...no puedo evitarlo"-

-"Regresaste con Azra, ella te creyó¿Cierto?"-preguntó Yami, el joven con ojos castaños asintió con la cabeza-"Ahí está, amigo mío, no tienes por qué sentirte así"-

-"Bueno…ahora que ya sabes la verdad…¿Regresarás con Angela?"-

-"¡Sí Yami!"- lo alentó su hikari

-"Gracias por su entusiasmo, chicos, pero no lo haré"-

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó Bakura

-"¿Por qué?"-continuó Yugi

-"Porque lo que pasó me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa muy importante"-

-"¿Cuál?"-preguntó el pequeño de ojos carmesí

-"Que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro realmente"-

¨¨¨¨¨

_**I believe that no one in this world**_

_**Has the answers for me**_

_**But still I hope that someone has heard.**_

¨¨¨¨¨

Angela caminaba por el parque, vestía unos jeans color negro y una blusa de manga larga color blanca, con una blusa negra arriba de la blanca, dejando ver su esbelta figura, un morral color gris y unos converse negros, llevaba su cabello todo entrenzado sostenido en media coleta.

Era una tarde de domingo, el Sol estaba en lo más alto, un lindo día para salir con los amigos, pero Angela estaba sola, después de todo lo ocurrido necesitaba un tiempo para ella, para pensar y meditar sobre lo que haría de su vida.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, no había visto a Yami durante ese tiempo, sólo una vez por el _Messenger _hacía unas semanas, pero la plática resultó tediosa y aburrida hasta cierto punto, no pasaron de contarse lo que habían hecho en la semana. Ella estuvo a punto de escribirle 'Te Extraño', pero no lo hizo, sólo se despidió y lo eliminó de sus contactos. El casi le escribe que quería verla y aclarar las cosas, pero acabó arrepintiéndose, y la puso en 'No Admitir'.

Angela veía con nostalgia a las parejas pasear derramando miel, a los amigos jugarse bromas y a los niños jugar en los juegos del parque, mientras tanto, ella pensaba en qué pasaría después, las vacaciones acabarían en unos meses y tendría que entrar a la Universidad.

Azrael estudiaría psicología, leyes, filosofía y literatura en una Universidad en Barcelona, además de continuar con su banda que ya había comenzado a tener más éxito, Joey, por su parte, se mudaría con su hermana y Mai a Cansas, Ryou iría con Azrael y estudiaría arquitectura.

Marik se había decidido en regresar a Egipto y abrir una exposición de la vida del fabuloso Faraón Atem, Kaiba seguiría con su empresa y había decidido convertir la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi en su principal distribuidor.

Todos tenían un futuro ya planeado, pero Angela no, Azrael le ofreció acompañarla a Europa, y ya lo estaba pensando seriamente.

La joven iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató por dónde iba, y acabó chocando con alguien mientras caminaba.

-"¡Oye fíjate!"-reclamó Angela

-"Perdón Angela…"-le dijo Yami para sorpresa de la capuchinno

-"¿Yami?"-

-"Hola…qué rara manera de saludar tienes, tirárme mi helado, eso es nuevo"-dijo Yami divertido

-"Perdóname, te compraré otro"-le dijo Angela sacando su billetera, pero Yami la detuvo

-"Mejor vamos a los columpios y ahí platicamos"-le dijo el Faraón tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta el área infantil

-"¿Y cómo has estado?"-

-"Bien…"-respondió Yami-"¿Y tú?"-

-"Pensando en qué Universidad quiero estar"-dijo Angela

-"Pensé que te irías con Azrael a Barcelona"-

-"Lo he pensado, creo que sería lo mejor, un cambio"-las pupilas del joven de cabello negro con mechones rubios y puntas magentas se dilataron de sólo pensar en que su Angela se fuera de su lado, aún la amaba, no quería que se fuera

-"Pero Angela…yo…"-él bajó la mirada y tomó su mano, era tan suave, casi lo olvidaba-"No quiero que te vallas"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque yo…me harías falta"-dijo Yami, Angela levantó su rostro tomándolo del mentón y le propinó una sonrisa, el Faraón devolvió el gesto, aún cuando sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-"No te preocupes, sin importar la distancia siempre estaré ahí para ti"-le dijo suave y tiernamente la joven al oído, Yami sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

Tea estaba furiosa, había citado a Yami en el parque para declararle su amor pero él la había rechazado, le rompió más que el corazón, le rompió el orgullo, no era justo, según la morena, nadie iba a querer a Yami como lo hacía ella.

Vestía su falda roja, blusa amarilla y chaleco del mismo color que la falda, además de unas botas cafés y una boina color amarillo y su bolsa rosa, el viento sopló con fuerza, logrando que éste último saliese volando, pero no le dio importancia, buscaba a Yami con la mirada, había recorrido todo el parque, sólo le faltaba el área infantil.

Cuando llegó al área de los columpios encontró a Yami con Angela, Tea se quedó impávida, él…con ella…de nuevo.

No podía creerlo, ella lo había traicionado, entonces¿Cómo podía seguir hablándole, era algo ilógico, pero ella sabía que muy a su pesar, Yami quería a Angela y viceversa, pero ella no lo permitiría.

-"Entonces le dijiste que no a la Teaibolera"-dijo Angela, Yami soltó una risita

-"¿Teaibolera?"-

-"Así le puso Azra…yo le puse Putea"-dijo con cara de desentendida

-"¡Yami!"-le gritó Tea apuntándole con una pistola que traía en su bolso, siempre llevaba una desde lo sucedido en el salón que le habían rentado Joey y Yugi en el cual un hombre había tratado de abusar de ella

-"Tea…"-dijo Angela furiosa pero preocupada a la vez

-"Baja el arma"-le dijo Yami, pero la morena estaba fuera de sí

-"No…¿Qué haces con ella?"-

-"Eso no es de tus asuntos"-le respondió Angela

-"¡Sí lo es¿¡Por qué no puedes entenderlo¡Yami me quiere a mí!"-

-"No es cierto"- Yami se puso frente a Angela, protegiéndola-"A la que amo es a ella, no a ti, eres sólo una amiga"-

Esas palabras…bastaron para que Tea perdiese la cabeza…afiló la mirada, apuntando al pecho del Faraón.

-"Entonces, si no eres mío…"-le quitó el seguro al arma en sus manos y apretó un poco el gatillo-"No serás de nadie"-la morena disparó

-"¡Yami!"-gritó Angela detrás de él y lo empujó al suelo, recibiendo ella el disparo a su costado izquierdo.

El tiempo paso en cámara lenta ella cayendo al suelo y Yami tratando de asimilar lo que su Angela había hecho.

-"Demonios…"-dijo Tea entre dientes

Azrael iba corriendo, vestía un mini-short de mezclilla azul al igual que la chaqueta remangada, unas calcetas largas color púrpura oscuro y una blusa color negro, además de unos zapatos de plataforma. Como siempre iba a toda prisa pensando que llegaría tarde a su cita con Bakura, aún cuando iba cinco minutos antes.

Miró a Tea desde lejos enfundando un arma, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró la sorpresa de ver a Angela luchando por su vida en el suelo con Yami a su lecho.

-"¡Maldita!"-gritó Azrael, Tea se volvió hacia ella, apuntándole, pero Azrael fue más rápida y también sacó una pistola de su porta cartas que tenía en la pierna-"Te dije que no te le acercaras a Angela"-

-"No lo hice, el tiro era para Yami, pero ella se interpuso"-respondió la morena con cinismo pero agradecía que fue ella la que recibió el disparo.

-"Te mataré…"-

-"No me hagas reír"-la morena sonrió con cinismo y jaló el gatillo, pero sólo se escuchó el vacío dentro del arma

-"Sólo tenías una bala…en cambio yo, tengo dos"-dijo y disparó, la morena cayó al suelo, el disparo fue directo al corazón, logrando su muerte instantánea

Yami sostenía a Angela en sus brazos, mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano, Azra se acerco a ellos sollozando ya que su mejor amiga estaba muriendo, rogándole que se esforzara y no la dejara sola, los dos lloraban pidiéndole que no se fuese, pero era demasiado tarde, había perdido demasiada sangre y a causa del polvo del lugar la herida estaba infectada.

-"No me hagas esto…no me dejes…te amo…Angela te amo…no me dejes" -poniendo su mano junto con la de ella ya que sostenía con fuerza la herida.

Angela sonrió, dio un suspiro y con todas sus fuerzas y con un hilo de voz ella…

-"Te amo…" -después de eso...murió.

Azrael hecha un mar de lágrimas, le pidió que despertase…pero por mas que lo pidiera, no lo haría.

-"Angela…"-dijo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando con todas sus fuerzas

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Another you and me**_

_**Another revolutionary heavenly romance**_

_**Waiting for the last waltz**_

_**And so it seems**_

_**We won't find the solution**_

_**Confusion leads the dance**_

_**We're waiting for the last waltz**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una tarde lluviosa, el panorama con tonalidades azul y gris en un ambiente de soledad y tristeza mezclados, el cementerio estaba desierto ese día, una brisa fría recorrió el lugar y un silencio lúgubre que inundaba el lugar.

Un paisaje triste, lleno de nostalgia, así se sentía él.

La lluvia cesó, estaban empapados, la ceremonia había sido suspendida a causa del clima, pero ellos habían estado ahí presentes desde que la lluvia había comenzado a caer y hasta ese entonces.

-"Es bastante irónico ver como un ser que parecía indestructible, una forma a seguir y un héroe ante los ojos de algunos, pueda ser destrozado con un evento que no tiene nada que ver con lo terrenal sino con lo eterno, porque si hay algo que los seres humanos creen firmemente, es que al pasar al mundo que espera al terminar ésta vida, todos esos sentimientos tan puros no desaparecen al alcanzar el túnel de luz blanca"-dijo Azrael mirando la tumba de su mejor amiga

-"Cariño no sufras, la vida es loca, la vida se enoja, no tengas miedo, todo quedará en el olvido cuando termine…ésta era de soledad"-dijo Bakura y la abrazó para confortarla

-"A veces las personas pueden perderse en si mismas sin darse cuenta, perderse en su propia ambición, en su propio odio, en su propia tristeza o en su propia soledad"-le siguió Yami

-"Un corazón solitario es aquel que se cierra al mundo por alguna razón... a nadie le gusta sufrir... a nadie le gusta perder... a nadie le gusta llorar..."-continuó Azrael

-"Sin embargo, muchas veces no podemos salir de ese vacío oscuro y sin sentido, las cosas parecen estar fuera de nuestro alcance y nos rendimos antes de si quiera pensar en continuar la lucha"-dijo el albino

-"Pero a veces...sólo a veces...esa luz despierta y nos muestra la salida del laberinto en que estamos atrapados, al final, el que esa luz brille sólo depende de nosotros"-dijo Azrael y colocó una rosa negra con rojo en la tumba de su amiga, representante de su cariño y aprecio por ella -"Por ti y porque tú nos mostraste esa luz"-

-"Porque tu recuerdo no se olvide y que tu sacrificio no sea en vano"-dijo Bakura poniendo una rosa blanca con azul, representante de su nostalgia y lo mucho que la extrañaría

-"Porque te amo y jamás podré volver a querer a nadie después de éste momento"-finalizó Yami dando un beso a la rosa negra y poniéndola en su tumba, representante de su amor por ella

-"¿La rosa que le diste en el baile?"-preguntó Azrael

-"Si…"-

-"Los fantasmas del pasado, son aquellos recuerdos que no dejan ser libres a los seres vivos, puesto que los temores nacen de estas experiencias"-comentó Ryou

-"La virtud mas grande de un ser humano es el poder sentir, expresarse, el querer ir mas allá de las expectativas ya previstas y lograr su objetivo"-dijo Azrael

-"Un objetivo que daña a alguien mas en el camino de su cumplimiento y cuando éste ya ha sido realizado, se le llama ambición, puesto que aquel que la posee ha perdido el control de sí mismo y sólo busca aquel deseo que para algunos podría ser una desgracia"-finalizó Yami sollozando-"No creo que pueda seguir después de esto"-

-"Sigue…por ella"-le alentó Bakura

-"¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas?...¿Lo has deseado tanto como para seguir luchando por ello aún después de la muerte?

¿Alguna vez has maldecido tu propia existencia por que la situación no te favorecía?

Tanto la vida, como la muerte, son procesos por los que necesariamente hemos de pasar, porque nadie puede escapar de la muerte, puesto que es el fin inevitable que le espera a todo ser vivo.

Algunos piensan que no tiene caso seguir viviendo, que es una perdida de tiempo, puesto que la muerte es el inevitable fin, por lo que dicen que cruzar por la monotonía que se cree que es esta vida, solo traerá amarguras y tristezas.

Pero esto no es verdad.

Podemos creer que todo lo que la vida nos ofrecerá mañana es repetir lo que hicimos ayer y hoy. Pero, si prestamos atención, nos daremos cuenta de que ningún día es igual a otro.

Cuando el final se acerca y todo parece estar mal, siempre dudamos que nuestras decisiones sean buenas, aunque no estemos seguros de ello.

En los momentos de crisis, el hombre siempre toma la decisión correcta"-dijo Azrael mirando el ramo de rosas que tenía, sólo una era diferente, ya que era color rosa

-"Angela siempre te dijo que eras bastante filosófica"-dijo Yami sonriendo amargamente

-"Filosófica…más bien…objetiva"-respondió Azrael

-"¿Alguien quiere decir algo?"-preguntó el sepulturero antes de cerrar el cementerio.

-"Si…"-respondió Azrael-"Por largo tiempo sólo tú me escuchaste, en esos momentos difíciles siempre estuviste ahí para mí, más que una amiga fuiste mi hermana, mi compañera en soledad…te extrañaré mucho"-dijo la joven sollozando -"Nos veremos en la otra vida…Anggy"-

-"Nunca te olvidaremos"-dijo Bakura

-"Te amo…te amé y te amaré…aún después de la muerte seguiré esperándote"-finalizó Yami con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Azrael se separó un poco del grupo y colocó la rosa color rosa en la tumba de Tea.

-"Te odio…y el significado de la rosa es 'Te deseo algo peor que la muerte'…y espero que tu alma no descanse en paz por el resto de la eternidad…maldita"-dijo pisoteando la rosa y su tumba

Finalmente llegó de nuevo con Bakura y Yami quienes la esperaban para irse.

-"No sé qué haré ahora…"-dijo el Faraón mientras caminaban

-"Pues ven con nosotros a Barcelona, hazte un favor, un cambio en tu vida…"-dijo Bakura

-"Si…¿Me aceptarían?"-

-"Claro…además, tendría un pedazo de Anggy en ti"- finalizó Azrael y comenzó a caminar junto con su pareja y su amigo fuera del cementerio.

A lo lejos, en un pequeño montículo de tierra alumbrado por la luz de la Luna una rosa negra se mecía con el viento mientras una mano tocaba el bello beso de su gran amor, una silueta sonrió, el viento sopló suavemente, desvaneciéndola.

_Te amo…_

Un susurro de viento para Azrael y Bakura, pero para Yami fue la afirmación de su Angel.

-"Y yo a ti…hoy y siempre"-respondió el Faraón con una sonrisa

-"¿Dijiste algo Yami?"-preguntó Azrael colgada del brazo de Bakura, Yami negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Yami miró hacia atrás y en las estrellas encontró la mirada de Angela, una estrella fugaz pasó por ahí dejando una estela de luz, Yami sonrió, ella, su Angel aún estaba ahí.

"TE ESPERARE"

Fin

* * *

_c: bien que les pareció_

_A: a petición de que algunos antes de saber la verdad la quisieron ver muerta lo hicimos _

_Y: solo que un poco mas sacrificado_

_C: espero que le haya gustado y gracias a todos lo que estuvieron ahí para leerlo_

_A: la cancion de Last Walts fue inspiracion de mi compañera y amiga Yami ya mencionada_

_Y:_ TT.TT _me quede solito_

_C: solo por un ratito les tengo una sorpresa a mis lectores, esperenme que muy pronto regresare con el ultimo y definitivo episodio_

_A: cuando me lo ibas a decir _

_C: junto con los demás_

_A:¬¬ GRACIOSA_

_Y: bueno los saludos para las lectoras de los caps..._

**Un saludo y agradecimiento a:**

**Darkgirl13, Mika Selket y Mika Dark, Anelida Sylph, blacklady5481, Sayuki, Witty, Kaori Asamiya, Annya Hiwatari McGregor.**

**Y a todos los que leyeron mi fic sin dejar review.**

_C: esto es todo espero sus comentarios con gusto y no se olviden de el ultimo y definitivo cap. ¿cuándo? Cuando pase un tiempo y lo escriba por que solo tengo la idea_

_A: sabes eres mala por que no me lo comentaste _

_Y: por que dijo que habia sorpresas y es obvio que si te lo dice no es sorpresa_

_A:¬¬_

_C: andale tu si sabes_

_C, A y Y: NOS VEMOS!_

_Atte:_

_CE-AT AND AMETZE_

_SOBRES Y ZAZ_


End file.
